Le Dîner
by Ma0rie
Summary: Oliver est nerveux. Très nerveux, après tout il s'agit de son premier rendez-vous avec la femme dont il est amoureux. Il a tout organisé de A à Z. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?


**Bonsoir ! Ravie de vous retrouver après un si long moment ! Comment allez-vous ? Prêt pour noël ?**

 **Bref, je vous livre un petit OS, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Il est assez léger et je bosse dessus depuis beaucoup trop longtemps… je n'ai plus une seconde à moi.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me pose des questions sur And Now, malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas retrouvée l'inspiration, toute fois je travaille sur une autre fiction, plutôt sombre elle aussi que je posterais une fois achevée histoire d'éviter ce genre de soucis.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Le Dîner.

Oliver arpentait l'appartement de long en large, ne restant jamais plus de quelques secondes aux mêmes endroits. Une seconde il vérifiait la cuisson de son canard à l'orange dans le four, celle d'après il prenait soin de lisser un plis imaginaire sur la table qu'il venait de dresser avant de s'envoler dans les marches pour vérifier son apparence. Encore.

Il voulait que cette soirée soit absolument parfaite.

Mieux, si c'était possible.

Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps, avait tant hésité. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle le comprenait, l'épaulait, et ne le laisser jamais sur ses acquis. Elle ne le jugeait jamais et n'avait pas peur de lui parler.

Et son sourire… elle avait un sourire qui le transportait. Elle avait cette innocence, cette joie de vivre qui lui mettait du baume au cœur et lui montrait la beauté du monde qu'il avait parfois du mal à voir.

Ouais, elle était – il l'espérait du moins – la femme de sa vie. En attendant il était nerveux.

\- Je t'en prie, grand-frère, ne met pas fin à tes jours maintenant, attend au moins qu'elle s'en aille en claquant la porte !

Oliver sursauta et se brûla en replaçant sa volaille au four :

\- Aïe ! Merde ! Thea qu'est-ce que tu fous là, jura-t-il en secouant sa main et en la passant sous l'eau froide.

La jeune femme leva les mains en l'air en arborant son air le plus innocent et en s'installant sur l'un des tabouret qui fait face au comptoir :

\- Je venais seulement chercher une robe pour ce soir. La propriétaire du Verdant ne peut pas se pointer en jean.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ma petite sœur est très bien en jean. Ou en pantalon ou encore en jogging. Tout ce qui cache à la fois tes fesses et tes jambes.

Thea lui adressa un regard torve en se penchant pour piquer une tomate cerise d'une des assiettes qu'il avait préparé. Oliver se précipita et lui assena une petite gifle sur les doigts.

\- En tout cas, relax, Ollie. Elle va adorer cette soirée. Elle l'attend depuis plus longtemps que toi, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas. Aller, va chercher ta robe et va travailler avant qu'elle n'arrive.

\- D'accord, d'accord, et dis moi, tu veux que je passe la nuit chez Roy ou je peux encore rentrer chez moi ? Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de-

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase alors que l'archer bondissait de la cuisine pour courir derrière sa sœur qui riait aux éclats et montait dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Oliver secoua la tête, agacé par le contre-temps que représentait Thea. Et puis il voulait que les choses se passent en douceur. Il voulait y aller par étapes. Bon, après il n'était qu'un homme fait de chaires et de sang et il ne saurait pas lui dire non si elle insistait pour prendre le dessert au lit mais autrement il comptait se comporter en gentleman.

Thea passa devant lui en gloussant, un sac de voyage à la main.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tôt quand même, lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle claquait la porte.

Oliver jeta un œil sur l'horloge avant de pousser un long soupir.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive. Dans une heure.

Felicity se tenait devant la porte d'Oliver, tremblante, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites.

Elle attendait cette soirée avec Oliver depuis si longtemps qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de dire quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas – et les sujets étaient vraiment très très nombreux – ou d'insinuer une quelconque partie de jambe en l'air torride – et elle était vraiment très très partante, ce qui, forcément la stressait encore plus et déliait sa langue de façon exponentielle, du coup elle avait peut-être abusée sur les valiums.

Elle tira son téléphone de sa pochette et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps.

Elle toqua à la porte trois petit coups rapide.

Avant de se mettre à paniquer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas assez fort ? Ou trop rapide ? Ou trop en avance ? Et si elle recommençait ça ne paraîtrait pas trop désespéré ? Et une myriade d'autres sorte de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres mais que son cerveau surdoué ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre en compte en loin de deux secondes, soit, le temps qu'il fallut à Oliver pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Felicity resta planter sur le pas de la porte, incapable de sortir autre chose que cette timide salutation, tandis qu'Oliver la scrutait avec attention.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit et rougit en frottant ses mains sur la jupe rouge de sa robe soleil, heureuse que le soin apporté à sa tenue ai porté ses fruits.

\- Tu es pas mal non plus.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin avant de s'effacer afin de l'inviter à entrer. Immédiatement Felicity remarqua la table, dressée avec attention, et l'odeur délicieuse qui flottait dans l'air et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serré devant tant d'implication. Lui aussi attendait cette soirée avec impatience.

\- Ça sent très bon, Oliver. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais.

\- Quand j'étais gosse, je passais des heures dans la cuisine aux côtés de Raïsa préparer le repas du soir. C'était des moments calme et apaisant, loin de l'argent et des magouilles de mes parents.

\- Eh bien je suis impatiente de goûter.

Oliver lui adressa un brillant sourire avant de l'entraîner en direction du comptoir de la cuisine :

\- Je te sers un verre ? Champagne ? Vin ? Vodka ou whisky ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec empressement avant de répondre très vite, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Oh non ! Ça ne ferait vraiment pas bon ménage avec le valium.

Oliver marqua un temps d'arrêt, un peu surprit d'apprendre que la jeune femme, d'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même, avait eue besoin de ce genre de médicaments pour cette soirée. À moins qu'elle ne craignait une quelconque complication et qu'elle avait eu besoin de ce genre de substance pour ce donner du courage et la force de passer une soirée avec lui.

\- Eh bien moi, j'ai besoin d'un verre, marmonna-t-il, le morale soudainement en berne.

Un drôle de silence s'installa entre eux. Felicity se passa une main dans les cheveux, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, ce qui était étrange. La conversation s'était toujours établie facilement entre eux eux, trouvant toujours un sujet, une taquinerie ou un souvenir à évoquer mais là… rien. Oliver sirota son verre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Je suis stressée, craqua-t-elle au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, j'ai peur de dire quelques choses, ou de faire quelques choses de travers qui te fera te rendre compte que tu perds ton temps avec moi et je sais que ma sale habitude à babiller a tendance à s'aggraver quand je suis anxieuse alors j'ai pris un valium. Ou trois. Parce que je veux vraiment que cette soirée ce déroule correctement.

Oliver la fixa, attendrit par son déballage et posa son verre :

\- Moi aussi. Je suis anxieux et je veux que tout soit parfait, il attrapa ses doigts et les lia aux siens.

Ensuite, et comme si le fait d'avouer l'importance de cette soirée pour eux avait allégé l'atmosphère et déliés les langues, la conversation fut aussi légère et facile qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils se racontèrent des anecdotes d'enfants pas sages, d'adolescences hors-normes – chacun dans sa catégorie, et d'avenir rêvée.

Oliver décida de graver toutes les expressions enjouées de la jeune femme, terrifié à l'idée d'un jour oublié et perdre cet instant.

Ensuite vint l'instant de passer à table.

Il était fébrile, nerveux et surexcité. Il espérait qu'elle aimerait, que ce ne serait pas trop salé, trop cuit, trop assaisonné. Franchement, il était moins nerveux lorsqu'il partait en mission.

L'entrée était simple. Juste une salade de tomates et mozzarellas avec un filet d'huile d'olive et de vinaigre balsamique, le tout relevé par quelques feuilles de basilics fraîchement coupées. Il avait misé sur la simplicité étant donné que le plat était beaucoup plus travaillé.

Felicity mordit à belle dent dans sa tomate et ferma brièvement les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir.

\- J'adore les tomates, lui explique-t-elle, depuis toute petite et sous toutes ses formes. En salade, en plat cuisiné ou encore en jus.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme en pointant sa fourchette dans sa direction :

\- Bien sûr ! Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux avec la tomate ?

Oliver hocha la tête, buvant la moindre de ses paroles, ignorant complètement sa propre assiette, se rassasiant juste de la jeune femme face à lui qui souriait et babillait avec allégresse.

\- La tomate est à la fois un fruit et un légume. Tout en un !

Oliver ne put s'en empêcher et explosa de rire, encore et encore. Il adorait cette femme. Il adorait pouvoir parler de choses aussi importantes et capitales que des meurtres, des enlèvements, des vols et autres escroqueries à grandes échelles avant d'évoquer avec presque autant de sérieux leurs légumes favoris et leurs fruits honnis. Ils étaient capables de sauter du coq à l'âne et il n'était pas sûr de ne jamais retrouver quelqu'un comme elle.

\- Je vais chercher le canard, déclara-t-il finalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leurs deux assiettes étaient vides, il se leva en repoussant sa serviette et tandis la main pour attraper les couverts de Felicity lorsqu'elle se redressa.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Non merci, je t'ai invité et…

\- Je goûterai plus vite à ce canard qui m'obsède littéralement depuis que j'ai passé le pas de ta porte si je t'aide à débarrasser deux pauvres assiettes pendant que tu t'occupes du plat.

Devant la logique implacable – et l'enthousiasme débordant de son amie – il ne put qu'obéir aux ordres. Il s'attela en cuisine, découpa les magrets, déposa une portion de chacune des trois purées qu'il avait cuisiné plus tôt : céleris, pommes de terres et carottes avant de disposer un filet de sauce sur les assiettes.

\- Oliver je crois bien que tu es bon à marier, déclara Felicity en jetant un œil sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

L'archer esquissa un drôle de petit sourire en coin :

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait plus que quelques recettes réussies pour justifier toutes mes sorties nocturnes, tu ne penses pas ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu ne penses pas à arrêter un jour ? Pour fonder une famille ou un truc du genre ? Ou alors faire confiance à une femme pour lui parler de ce que tu fais ? Des vies que tu as sauvés nuit après nuit ?

Oliver la considéra un long moment, cherchant ses mots. Ils savaient qu'il existait quelque chose entre eux, mais le savoir de façon abstraite et l'évoquer de vive voix, le rendre tangible et réel en était une autre tout à fait différente. Il prit une profonde inspiration et choisit dans un premier temps de déposer leur dîner à table et de prendre place. Felicity comprit et s'installa face à lui. Elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait pas et comprenait très bien. C'était très personnelle comme question et il était fort probable qu'il n'y ai même jamais réfléchi.

\- Bien sûr, je m'arrêterai un jour. Quand, je ne sais pas. Mais un jour, quand viendra le temps de laisser place à la relève je m'y plierai. J'espère du moins, que la motivation sera suffisante. Quand à parler de l'Arrow à une femme, je crois que c'est inutile.

\- Inutile ?

Oliver esquissa un petit sourire en coin tout en déposant un morceau généreux dans l'assiette de la jeune femme :

\- J'ai déjà toute confiance en toi Felicity.

L'ITgirl prit une profonde inspiration devant l'insinuation d'Oliver. Elle espérait comprendre correctement ce qu'il venait de lui dire et ne pas se faire une montagne de films.

\- Je… euh.

Oliver partit dans un grand éclat de rire rauque, heureux comme un pape devant la mine défaite de la jeune femme. Elle avait le rouge aux joues, les yeux brillant et écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant désespérément quoi lui répondre. Il était assez fier d'être parvenu à faire perdre sa langue à Felicity Smoak. Finalement il eut pitié d'elle :

\- Mange, avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Elle s'exécuta avec un petit sourire timide. Immédiatement, elle porta un morceau de viande à ses lèvres. Les saveurs explosèrent dans sa bouche et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement. L'amertume de l'orange était contrebalancée par le goût puissant du canard, la douceur de la purée de carottes et relevé par le céleri. Un ravissement pour les papilles. La jeune femme n'eut de cesse de complimenter son hôte et Oliver sentit des ailes lui pousser dans le dos.

La conversation reprit bon train, comme le flirt innocent auquel ils se livraient à chaque occasion. Il se moqua gentiment de ses babillages tandis qu'elle remettait en question son choix de costume avant de dériver sur le sujet du nouvel assistant de Felicity.

\- Et il m'apporte mon café !

\- Je pensais que, pour toi, les secrétaires n'étaient pas censés faire le café, ricana Oliver en réunissant leurs assiettes vides.

\- Les assistants de directions diplômés du MIT n'ont pas à s'occuper des boissons. Mon assistant sort de UCLA, ce n'est pas une vraie fac.

\- Je suis allé à UCLA.

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur :

\- Tu vois ? Ils acceptent n'importe qui.

Oliver secoua la tête et se leva, amusé par l'avis tranché de l'informaticienne.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ?

Felicity se leva pour le rejoindre en cuisine. Elle l'observa poser les couverts dans l'évier et sortir une sorte d'entremet du réfrigérateur. Elle savait qu'il s'amusait à la taquiner et qu'il ne prenait pas ombrage de ces paroles, Oliver n'avait jamais été complexé par son parcours scolaire. De toute façon Oliver Queen n'avait à rougir de rien. Il était juste… lui. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du soupir qu'elle laissa échapper, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver ne lui attrape le menton, une expression inquiète sur le visage :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle joyeusement, c'est juste que tu es toi.

Il esquissa une moue amusé tout en caressant l'arrête de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, finis les moqueries, les petits jeux et les taquineries.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose, demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu es têtu, voir même borné, colérique, tête brûlée…

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu mérites ton dessert avec tout ça…

Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche :

\- Chut, je n'ai pas finie. Donc, je disais, tu es casse-cou, intrépide, courageux, loyale, attentionné, généreux, intelligent et sexy.

\- Sexy ?

Elle hocha la tête avec empressement en accrochant ses mains à son cou, ses ongles griffant la base de sa nuque :

\- Carrément hot. Alors, juste pour ça, je crois que oui, c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, susurra-t-il, la voix rauque tandis qu'il fondait sur ses lèvres avec la rapidité d'un aigle.

Ce ne du pas tendre. Pas au début du moins. Ils étaient trop soulagés pour faire preuve de douceur. Trop ravagés par l'envie, l'impatience et la tension accumulée depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Ils avaient rongés leurs freins, fait les cents pas, trépignés et soupirés. Maintenant ils se laissaient allés. Enfin. Grisés par les sensations. Le contact rapproché, l'odeur de l'autre, enivrante, la douceur delà peau ou la rugosité de la barbe. Ils étaient ensemble, enfin, sans faux-semblant. Juste eux. La douceur serait pour plus tard. Ils avaient le temps. Pour l'heure, l'urgence était à la découverte.

Après un baisé tout en langues, dents et lèvres qui les laissa pantelants, le souffle court, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants et le cœur battant la chamade, Oliver et Felicity se dévisagèrent de longues secondes dans le plus lourd des silences.

Puis Felicity.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu étais pleins de qualités.

Il rit avant de se pencher sur elle et d'embrasser tendrement son front.

Il était fou de cette femme.

\- Allons manger ce dessert, souffla-t-il pas certain d'avoir encore faim.

Felicity acquiesça en silence. Elle n'avait pas très envie de lui dire à quel point elle adorerait lécher cette crème au chocolat à même son torse.

Oliver trébucha ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas du genre maladroit. Elle croisa son regard écarquiller et avisa ses joues rouges. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde avant de se mettre à rougir à son tour :

\- Je l'ai dit à voix haute ?

Il hocha lentement à tête avant d'esquisser un petit sourire suffisant qui la rassura :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir mais je te promet de rajouter ça à la longue liste des différents fantasmes que tu m'inspires.

Felicity lui jeta un regard par-dessous ses cils avant de se mordiller les lèvres. Ils s'attablèrent une fois encore face à l'entremet au chocolat qu'Oliver avait concocté soigneusement et le dégustèrent en silence tout en se dévorant des yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Pas encore. Pour l'instant ils se contentaient de savourer l'instant présent.

Felicity chercha la main d'Oliver sur la table pour y entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle avait redouté cette soirée pour rien. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et le savait depuis longtemps.

\- Merci pour cette première partie de soirée extraordinaire, murmura-t-elle.

\- De rien. Mais pour être franc je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de seconde partie, je pensais t'avoir mise hors de toi avant le plat de résistance… mais si tu veux on peut se faire un film ou une ballade ? Il fait plutôt doux je crois.

Felicity secoua la tête :

\- Oh, pour une ballade, on va en faire une belle.

\- Pardon ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle déglutit avant de commencer à se gratter le cou :

\- Eh bien, cet entremet était vraiment délicieux mais la noisette est une noix et je suis toujours allergique et ce serait pas mal de m'amener aux urgences avant que je me mette à gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

\- Oh mon dieu, hurla Oliver en se levant précipitamment, balançant sa chaise au sol sous la compréhension.

Il avait oublié qu'elle était allergique aux noix et, en parfait abruti il avait fait une crème chocolat noisettes.

Heureusement, deux ans plus tard, cette anecdotes fit firent tout les invités lorsque la jeune mariée la raconta autour d'une part de sa pièce montée… aux fruits rouges !


End file.
